It Started with a Massage
by Infinite Blue
Summary: What happens in Hamil stays in Hamil. Jude/Alvin/Milla one-shot.


(A/U in which Jude is 22 years old. I refuse to believe in a universe where it's perfectly normal for a 15 year old kid to go to med school, mana lobes be damned; also, I can't in good conscience write a sex scene where he's too young to legally consent.)

* * *

_Prefrontal cortex. Located in the frontal lobe. Responsible for complex cognitive functions. Pivotal in the processes of decision making, moderating social behavior, critical thinking, and working toward defined goals._

Jude sat hunched over the table, scrawling his notes on scrap paper. He flipped the page of his textbook and continued to read.

Even if there were no inns in the tiny town of Hamil, Jude couldn't complain. The mayor had kindly offered them a room in her house, completely free of charge. It was a cozy room, too, with sturdy wooden furniture and a nice homely décor. The mana light on the table flickered, providing a warm glow to the room in the middle of the night.

There were two beds, the first of which was right next to Jude's table. On that bed, Milla slept soundly. She was curled up under the covers, with just the top of her head poking out. Jude could hear the sound of muffled snores from beneath the sheets. He smiled and shook his head. She approached everything – even simple human tasks such as eating and sleeping – with such unbridled enthusiasm. It was something he admired about her.

Alvin sat cross-legged on the edge of the other bed, polishing his sword. He dabbed an old rag into a small jar of oil, and slicked the rag across the blade. With small, methodical circles, he cleaned his weapon, making sure to buff every last inch of metal. He held it up above his head, inspecting it to make sure it met his standards.

Jude yawned, let out a stretch, and continued to write. _Mana lobe. Located at the posterior end of the frontal lobe. Found in some humans, absent in others. Responsible for channeling— _Suddenly, Jude felt a gentle squeeze on the back of his neck. He flinched.

"Easy, kid. It's just me," said Alvin. "Sitting hunched over like that is bad posture, you know," he said, rubbing his neck with his thick, calloused fingers.

"Y-yeah, I know," Jude said bashfully, sitting up straight. "Sometimes I just get too focused on my work to realize it." His shoulders slackened as Alvin's hands massaged his neck, and he found himself letting out a small, contented sigh. His cheeks tinged red with embarrassment. "You don't have to do that, you know. You can stop if you want."

Alvin smirked. "Not a chance," he said, kneading his thumbs along his skin. "Your muscles are full of knots. Can't have you doing mercenary work for me in this condition." He worked his way down to Jude's shoulders, starting with a light touch. He built his way up to a steady rhythm, gradually increasing the pressure as he went along.

He was good. Damn, he was good. Jude could feel the tension leaving his neck and shoulders, melting away into his bloodstream like a long-held toxin. He let his chin droop to his chest as Alvin worked his magic, grateful for the small reprieve. He had been through a lot in the past few days, and it pained him more than he would admit. He had tried to distract himself, burying himself in his studies and practicing his fighting techniques to forget the present. It didn't work as well as he had hoped. But now he could finally start to distance himself from his own thoughts, sinking deeper and deeper into the comfort of Alvin's touch…

"Hey," Alvin interrupted, breaking him out of his reverie. He gestured over to his bed on the other side of the room. "Take off your shirt and lie down. That'll give me some better leverage."

Jude gave a nervous smile as he turned around to face Alvin. "It's fine, you don't have to," he protested weakly. "You've done plenty."

Alvin shook his head. "Not nearly enough, judging by how tense your muscles are. Now go lie down so I can fix them. I don't want you injuring yourself on the job."

"If you insist," Jude said, unbuttoning his jacket. He let it slide off his shoulders as he stood up from his chair. He then took off his shirt and placed it on top of his jacket. He made his way over to Alvin's bed and lied on his stomach. From the pillow, he caught a whiff of Alvin's scent – he took a deep breath, taking in its comfort and familiarity. Feeling peaceful, he closed his eyes.

But then Alvin caught him off guard by straddling him.

The blood rushed to Jude's cheeks, and he buried his face in the pillow to hide himself. Alvin just chuckled and picked up where he left off, kneading underneath Jude's shoulder blades. With slow and deliberate motions, he moved his hands up and down his spine, pressing gently at the vertebrae with his fingertips before fanning them out across his back.

Increasing his pressure, he pushed down with the heels of his hands, using his fingers to knead his muscles. Feeling a blissful ache beneath Alvin's hands, Jude let out an involuntary moan. Alvin continued to massage him, his movements becoming stronger and more vigorous. Jude bit the pillow, his face contorted with pleasure and pain. Before he knew it, he gently thrust his hips into Alvin's groin.

Alvin took in a sharp breath. He hadn't expected Jude to react so boldly, but he certainly didn't mind it. "Not bad," he said, lowering himself until his lips grazed the back of Jude's neck. He gave him a playful nibble on the earlobe, causing a shiver to ripple down Jude's spine. "Naughty little honors student, aren't you?" he whispered.

Suddenly, Jude found his prefrontal cortex failing him. Before his better judgment could stop him, he twisted over to face Alvin and grabbed his scarf. The two of them froze, caught in an intense gaze.

It was too late to turn back now. Jude's heart pounded in his chest as he tugged on Alvin's scarf, drawing him in for a kiss. It was soft at first: hesitant, tender, exploratory. He closed his eyes, embracing the sensation of Alvin's lips against his. They were softer than he had imagined they would be. To his delight, Alvin returned the gesture, lightly tracing his fingers along Jude's jaw line as he kissed him back.

But then, Jude could feel Alvin's signature smirk on his lips.

Alvin grabbed Jude by the shoulder and slammed him back down onto the bed, kissing him hard. Jude reciprocated in kind, exploring the inside of his mouth with his tongue. His hands fumbled at Alvin's belt, trying desperately to remove it, but they were too shaky to accomplish the task. Alvin pushed them aside and removed the belt himself. Then he moved on to Jude's, unbuckling it and slipping it off with ease – clearly, the man had some experience in getting others' clothes off. Before they knew it, they were both stark naked.

Without hesitation, he slid his hand down Jude's crotch, eliciting a long, breathy moan from him. He teased his cock gently, using tantalizing, painfully light strokes until it was rock hard. "A-Alvin…" Jude whimpered, his breathing getting shallow. He could feel himself getting painfully close to the brink. He grabbed Alvin's wrist.

"Oh, too much?" asked Alvin, withdrawing his hand.

"A little," Jude admitted. "Besides, you've been doing all the work. It's your turn to relax." He gestured at Alvin's waist. "May I?"

"Hah! Aren't you sweet," Alvin said, lying down on his back. He crossed his arms under his head, making no effort to hide his erection. "All yours, kid," he said cheerily.

Jude swallowed. There was nothing in the textbooks about this. All he had to go on was pure instinct – he hoped it was enough. He started by kissing Alvin on the lips, then on the neck. He trailed his way down his chest, stopping just below the navel. Alvin exhaled deeply, encouraging Jude to continue. He obliged, swirling his tongue across the head of his member before slowly taking it into his mouth. He slid his lips and tongue up and down the shaft, using his hands as an extension to reach the base. He built up to a steady pace, gauging Alvin's approval through his grunts and moans.

Suddenly, Jude heard the other mattress creak. He looked over. To his dismay, Milla was awake, sitting on top of her bed and staring at him. With a mouthful of penis, Jude accidentally made eye contact with her. He spat it out and sat up straight, looking absolutely mortified.

"Well, well. Good morning, sleeping beauty," said Alvin, sitting up.

"It's still night," Milla responded, blinking. She looked over at Jude, whose face was bright red, and back over at Alvin. "Oh! I think I've read about this before in one of my handmaid's books," she said. "This is what you call homoeroticism, right?"

Alvin chuckled. "Something like that," he said. "Sorry to wake you, Maxwell. We'll take it to another room."

"No, that's all right," she said, shaking her head. "Actually, this is a great opportunity." She smiled, starting to remove the straps from her dress. Jude cast his eyes down, his face beet red.

"Come again?" Alvin asked, cocking his head. "Uh, not that I mind what you're doing, but… opportunity for what?"

Milla put a hand on her hip. "I may have lost the Four for now, but I did gain something: human experience. So far, I've really enjoyed eating and sleeping, but there's one more biological drive I haven't accommodated yet."

"Ah, I see," said Alvin with a knowing grin. "You wanted to give sex a shot, huh?"

Milla nodded. "Yes. From what I've read, engaging in sexual activity releases endorphins, which relax the muscles and allow for deeper sleep. It is also considered a form of social bonding between humans that generates intimacy."

"W-well, yeah, I guess that is true," said Jude, "at least from a physiological standpoint."

"It's a good strategy, isn't it?" said Milla, with a proud grin. "This way, I can make the most of our night. I'll be physically refreshed and it'll fortify our alliance. All I have to do is have sex with you."

"That's not quite how it—" started Jude, but was suddenly very distracted. She had slid off her skirt in one fluid motion, revealing a pair of lacy pink panties. They were the perfect combination of sexy and sweet, with just the right amount of lace trim and a little bow in the center of the waistband. Jude knew that it wasn't polite to stare, but he couldn't help himself. It was just so unexpected – not only was the Great Spirit Maxwell a talented fighter and possibly creator of the universe, but she also had impeccable taste in underwear. She took off her top, revealing a matching strapless bra.

"That's a lovely ensemble you've got there, Milla," said Alvin, getting up from the bed. "Pity we're going to have to take it off. Come on, Jude," he said, extending a hand to him and pulling him up.

Jude couldn't believe they were being so calm about this. Here he was, in the middle of some old lady's house, about to engage in a three-way with a handsome mercenary and a woman who could pass off as a goddess – assuming she wasn't actually a goddess. Alvin played it off as if this was something that happened all the time. And Milla had never even tried sex, let alone a threesome with two near strangers. How was she so calm about it?

"You look tense," said Milla, approaching Jude. "Are you okay?"

"I'm a bit nervous," admitted Jude, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, is that all?" she said, giving him a warm smile. She then wrapped her arms around him in a hug, her bosom pressing up against his chest. "Here, let me comfort you." It was certainly… comforting, all right. He could feel the tips of his ears turning red from embarrassment, but he did feel his muscles relax in Milla's embrace, even if his heart was pounding.

"Atta boy," said Alvin, spanking Jude lightly on the ass as he moved behind Milla. "Okay, newbies. I'm gonna need you two to loosen up. Start kissing. I'll assist." Jude wanted to retort, but Milla moved in and kissed him on the lips before he could say anything.

Her lips were stiff, more like the caricature of a kiss than an actual kiss. She pressed her lips hard into his, but he responded with a soft, delicate touch, brushing some of her golden hair aside. Catching on quickly, she emulated his gentle movements, wrapping him up in a tender embrace.

From behind her, Alvin traced his hands up and down along Milla's waist. She sighed happily, nuzzling Jude and planting kisses on his neck. She began kissing him more aggressively, pushing him back until he fell back on the bed. He cried out in surprise, but Milla cast spirit artes on him before he could react. The spell tied up his wrists and ankles, binding them to the bedposts with ropes of light. She stood with her hands on her hips, looking rather proud of her handiwork.

"Hah! Nice one. I like your style," Alvin said, wrapping his arms around her and putting his head on her shoulder. "Though, you may want to do the poor boy a favor and release just one hand."

"Hmm? What for?" asked Milla. "Isn't the point of bondage to heighten your senses by restricting movement?"

"Generally, yes," Alvin replied. "But you should just trust me on this one."

"Very well, then," Milla said. She snapped her fingers, releasing one of the restraints. Jude's right arm was now free to move, but he kept it still, his eyes fixated on the two of them. He was sure that with a little effort, he could break free from his bondage. But instead he behaved himself, savoring the sensation of being tied down and left at their mercy.

"That's a good boy," said Alvin, snaking his hand behind Milla's back. He unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. "Right this way, miss," he said, scooping her up in his arms and drawing her in for a smooch. He then spun her around a few times, dipping her playfully over the bed as if they were tango partners.

Jude wavered between jealousy and lust as Alvin and Milla made out passionately on the bed. It was so cruel. So very, very cruel. He wanted both of them, yet here he was, all tied up with neither of them. But he couldn't help feeling aroused – there was something so enticing and voyeuristic about watching them as he squirmed about helplessly in his shackles. Not even in his wildest dreams did he imagine getting a show like this. It was agony. It was hell. It was irresistible.

He watched Alvin's hand glide underneath her panties, using slow and tantalizing strokes. Milla's breath became labored, and Jude realized that this was the most human he had ever seen her. She was showing classic signs of arousal, her pupils dilated and her cheeks flushed red. Usually, she was so composed, but now she looked completely vulnerable, writhing and shuddering as Alvin touched her. Jude felt himself getting harder, and was suddenly very grateful that they'd let him keep one hand free.

He watched Alvin slip off Milla's underwear. His breath caught in his chest as Alvin slid himself gently inside her, following up with slow, rhythmic thrusts. The Great Spirit was at his mercy, trembling with desire as she took him in. Jude struggled against his restraints, wanting desperately to be included, but he couldn't look away. Milla's fingernails dug into the sheets as she reciprocated, their bodies rising and falling in perfect harmony. They pushed harder and faster, their breaths becoming shallow as they drew closer and closer to the edge. Alvin threw his head back and let out a gasp of air as he reached climax. Completely spent, he leaned forward to kiss Milla. She stroked his hair in kind.

Alvin looked over at Jude with a grin. "Don't worry, kid," he said, panting. "We haven't forgotten you." He dismounted Milla and sauntered over to Jude, almost stumbling over in a drunken euphoria. Then he flopped down and spooned him, planting kisses on his neck and collarbone. He beckoned to Milla, urging her to join them. She complied, climbing up onto Jude's hips and straddling him.

Jude's face was completely flushed, but he was beyond embarrassment at this point. He sighed with ecstasy as Milla slipped his cock inside of her. He couldn't believe how perfectly she fit. The jealousy Jude had felt only moments ago melted away as Alvin and Milla focused their attention on him, with Milla taking the reins and Alvin assisting.

He took in Milla's beauty as she undulated back and forth like a serpent, her movements fluid and hypnotizing. She was incredible, he thought, the way she moved with such grace and composure. But the way she looked was nothing compared to the way she felt – it was like she was swallowing him whole, and the way she rocked her hips into him made his toes curl. The feel of Alvin's tongue against his jaw line only added to his rapture and his agony, and he knew he couldn't last much longer.

It was then he noticed that his restraints had long since disappeared.

Seizing the opportunity, he grabbed Milla by the shoulders and flipped her onto the bed, kissing her with an intense passion. His fingers interlocked with hers as he pounded into her, embracing his carnal desires. She responded with equal fervor, relishing in the sensation of flesh on flesh. They gripped each other tight as they reached their peak, their backs arching as he finished inside her. They slumped onto the bed, out of breath and drenched in a cold sweat.

Alvin snuggled up against them, with him spooning Jude on one side and Milla spooning him on the other. Jude closed his eyes, a wave of post-coital bliss washing over him. _A handsome mercenary and the lord of spirits, _he thought. _Not bad._

That night, Jude fell into the soundest sleep he'd had in weeks.


End file.
